


The Birthday Present

by miraculousbugcool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Crying, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbugcool/pseuds/miraculousbugcool
Summary: Chloe receives a birthday present





	The Birthday Present

Chloe was used to getting lots of birthday presents from her father. It happened every birthday and it happened again today. 

But from her mom? Nothing. Her mom hadn't even remembered her birthday. When Chloe had told her that it was her birthday she said "I'll get you something later Clara" and then rushed her out. She had gotten her name wrong again and it hurt Chloe. And as much as Chloe doesn't want to admit it, she knew her mom wasn't going get her anything.

So now Chloe sat in class not really listening to what Miss. Bustier was saying. She was lost in thought about her mom. Sure she had gotten plenty of gifts from her dad, but that happened every birthday she had. And sure she had gotten gifts from Adrien & Sabrina, but they were her friends, not her mom. She just wanted one gift from her mom, was that too much to ask for?

The bell rang and everybody started getting up to leave. As she was putting her bag one, she heard Miss Bustier say "Chloe? Can you stay after class?"

Great.

Everybody else was leaving and Sabrina gave Chloe a worried look. "Wait outside for me". Chloe said and Sabrina smiled and nodded.

After Sabrina left, Chloe sat her bag back on the floor and approached Miss Bustier's desk. The teacher was standing behind her desk and smiling, Her smiling gave Chloe a sign she wasn't in trouble.

"Why did you want me to stay after class?" Chloe asked. She was trying to sound impatient, but was failing.

"Well, I never got a chance to tell you happy birthday and I wanted to do so". Miss Bustier said, still smiling.

"Thank you". Chloe smiled, but she was also a little annoyed. She had asked her to stay after class just to tell her happy birthday?

"You're welcome dear. But that is the only reason I asked you to stay after class." 

"It's not?" Chloe asked, a little confused.

Miss Bustier shook her head. "I'm sure you have received presents from both your father and mother," and Chloe felt her heart drop. Father? Yes. Mother? No. "And your friends, but well..." Miss Buster started walking to the right of the class where three steps were and a door was. "I made you something for your birthday".

Chloe's eyes widened. Her teacher had got-no made her something for her birthday? "You-you did?" She was stuttering, why was she stuttering?

Miss Bustier nodded her head and smiled. She went up the stairs and opened the door. She was in there for about two seconds when she came out of the room and started walking down the steps with something big behind her back.

She walked back behind her desk, still smiling and giggled at Chloe's curious but also shocked expression. "Do you want to see?"

Chloe nodded, eager to see what it was.

Miss Bustier brought the object from behind her back and held it in front of her. Chloe gasped at the sight of it.

It was a painting of Queen Bee. A painting of her...

"I spent all night working on it. I hope you like it."

Chloe couldn't even say anything. She was in too much shock. Her teacher had spent all night painting her this beautiful picture for her birthday. She felt her face become wet and she realized tears were fallen down her face. She was crying.

Miss Buster noticed Chloe had tears going down her face and gasped. "What's wrong?"

Chloe sniffed and rubbed her face. "It's just that...you spent all night working on this...and-and my mom didn't even get me anything. But you, a teacher made me this and i-it's my favorite gift I've gotten today." She had more tears going down her face as she tried not to sob.

Suddenly, Chloe found herself being pulled into a hug. Miss Bustier was hugging her and she felt...happy? She put her arms around her teacher and hugged her back.

"Oh Chloe, I'm sorry that your mom didn't get you a gift, I wish she should have. But thank you, it means a lot to me that my painting was your favorite gift. I did have fun painting my favorite hero".

Chloe's eyes widened. "F-f-favorite?"

"Mhm" Miss Bustier replied and she felt Chloe hug her tighter. 

The two hugged for a little bit longer before breaking off. Miss Bustier got the painting and handed it to Chloe. Chloe smiled as she received it in her hands.

"Thank you for the birthday present Miss Bustier. It means a lot to me". It felt weird saying those words, but she meant them She really did.

Miss Bustier smiled and went to open the door for Chloe. "You're welcome sweetheart". Chloe blushed at the words. "See you tomorrow".

Chloe, still smiling said "See you tomorrow Miss Bustier".

And as Chloe walked out of the classroom, the hurt of not having a birthday present from her mom was gone.

She held the painting tight. 

She had gotten a present from her mom.


End file.
